Onyx's life story
by Onyx Crescent
Summary: This is my pony OCs back story and this is actually my first time ever writing a fanfic. If you think I could improve just let me know and ill try to make my chapters better. The first few chapters are like me telling the story of my past so there wont be much dialogue until a few chapters. but trust me when I tell you this will be fun to both read for you guys and for me to type
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I grew up in a small village, a few thousand years ago. No I'm not an alicorn but I'm actually a Pegasus and my name is Onyx Crescent, son of my mother Sky Mist and my father Grey Iron. I had no brothers or sisters but I didn't mind much, I was actually friends with both the mayor and the town priest. My mother was a stay home mom and my dad was the town blacksmith. The town was sort of in the middle of nowhere but that helps it stay quiet, which is good because I love to sleep. I'm not lazy though I'm actually far from it. I help my dad out at the forge, run messages for the mayor, and I even help the priest Father Light with keeping the church clean and shiny. But when my work is done I like to climb in my nice and cold bed and fall asleep, believe it or not but I love being cold. But that all changed when the mayor had me deliver a message to…the keeper.

"Now onyx, this message is very important" I remember the mayor telling me "don't worry mayor, I won't let you down!" I had replied with my usual cheerful colt voice as my wings buzzed. "That's the spirit, now you need to go to the grave yard outside of town and give this to the keeper there. He will be waiting for you but you need to get there before sunset." The mayor told me. "Why do I have to get there before sunset?" I asked, and the mayor just looked at me with a scared look and just gave me a scroll. I then had left with the scroll in my bag and already speeding my way to the graveyard. I had gotten there in about a hours' worth of walking with the sun just getting ready to set, and like the mayor told me, there was the keeper waiting at the gates to the graveyard. The keeper was a elderly stallion that had a shovel for a cutie mark, but had a light brown coat with a grey mane. I had gotten close when he calmly said "you got the scroll son?" I responded with a simple nod and handed it over to him, and he just smiled and asked me "want to see something cool?". That had caught me by surprise but I just nodded again and he lead my inside the spooky graveyard.

We both just walked in silence until we came to an old tomb. "What's cool about this tomb?" I asked and the keeper just said "I don't know, no matter what I tried I could never open this thing". I just looked amazed because keeper was here way before even my parents were born, and here he is telling me even he doesn't know what is in here. After showing me the tomb and leading me out of the graveyard we exchanged goodbyes and I made my way home, just as the sun was going down. As I was walking back to town I heard some whispering behind me but when I looked there was no pony there so I just shook my head and kept going as the sun disappeared under the horizon. Just as the moon was rising high in the sky I walked into my home to see my mom fast asleep on the sofa, I never knew what she does to make her so tired but the house is always clean. I walked into my room and climbed into my bed, dad would still be working on the big order for the mayor until later tonight. I closed my eyes and after a while was fast asleep, instantly in dream land playing in a meadow.

I was still dreaming when I saw something off in my dream, it was the tomb that the keeper showed me, and the door was wide open. I got close to the tomb and looked inside, of course it would be dark but I saw a old switch. Not knowing what the switch would do I was considering just leaving the tomb alone and just keep playing in my meadow, but when I turned around I heard the whispers again, and I could actually hear them perfectly. "_**Pull the switch**_" it kept saying over and over again until I turned back around and flipped it and braced for something to happen. I waited only a few seconds before torches lit themselves and illuminated the inner part of the tomb, I walked in to see piles and piles of books in stacks. Oddly there were no cobwebs or dust in here, almost like the tomb was recently cleaned. I looked at some of the books but they only had odd runes in them, and more oddly one caught my eye. It was a pitch black book with a white skull on it, and it was on a pedestal that was made of a smooth black metal. As I reached for the book my hoof felt a sharp pain and I pulled it back, revealing it to be bleeding. I woke up a second later and looked around and was still in my bed, I sighed in relief but felt my sheets wet and when I looked my sheets were red with blood and the same cut on my hoof, I screamed and my parents were in my room almost instantly. I told them about the dream and they told me not to worry about it because I might have scratched it in my sleep be accident and left my room to get ready for the day. I just laid in my bed thinking about the dream while my hoof had stopped bleeding, what was that book? Why were the others filled with nothing but strange symbols? And how did I cut myself? I would think about it later because I was still tired. So I just went back to sleep and slept the day away, in my usual dream of the meadow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up a few hours later sometime in the afternoon, I looked at my hoof and the cut was almost fully healed which actually confused me a bit. I quickly just accepted it and climbed out of bed and looked outside to find it was snowing. Me at the time of course jumped with joy and ran outside and started to play in the white snow. My house was only a few minutes away from the church and all the colts and fillies always went there for a snow day because father light not only let us play there but also made hot chocolate for us when we were done. I had already arrived to see a massive snowball fight had broken out, colts vs. fillies. I didn't really have any friends among those my age so I quickly started to build my own snow fort and opened fire on both groups. After a few hours of playing father light came out and was holding a few mugs of hot chocolate with his magic and called for a truce in exchange for some, which everyone including me accepted and we all got some.

"So onyx, how have you been?" father light had asked me while I was drinking on the church steps. "I've been fine father light" I said and he gave me a look indicating he knew I was hiding something, and I actually was. Me and the father had a good understanding and a deal between us, I help him with his weekly duties and I would reveal to him the nature of my dreams, I always asked myself why would he care but I always just figured he had a reason. "Well, I had an odd dream last night. I was having my usual meadow dream when I saw a tomb the keeper showed me, he told me that he could never get it open and that he doesn't know what's in it. But in my dream it was open and there was a lot of books in it, but one was on a black ped…" before I could continue father light held his hoof to my mouth and simply said " was it a book with a white skull on it?". I looked shocked but nodded and asked him how he knew about it. "that book is one of pure evil and darkness, my great grandfather Great Faith found it and locked it away in a tomb and trusted the keepers family to protect it so no pony else would ever find it. But if you had a dream about it then you must head my warning. Stay away from that book; just pretend you never saw it. Do you understand?" I simply nodded and thanked him for the hot chocolate and went home, feeling conflicted. Half of me wanted to listen to him but another side wanted to learn what was in that book and why was it considered evil. I got to my house and there again was my mom on the couch, fast asleep. I just went to my room and climbed into my bed, falling asleep as the moon was rising.

In my dream the meadow was gone and replaced with the keeper's graveyard, I went to the tomb to find it sealed but there was a brick that was replaced by the same black metal that the book rested on in my last dream. I pushed the metal and it went in and the tomb opened and automatically was lit up, and I entered and started to look through the books again. Most were just the odd symbols but a few were actually readable, I looked at the ones I could and turns out that there used to be a massive war between the forces of the light and the forces of the dead, were ponies that were sick of life they decided to raise the dead and use them to wipe out the living. I read story after story and actually got into them when I heard the whispers again, they were saying over and over again *"touch the book of the dead"* and I guessed they meant the book with the skull on it. I reached out to grab it but woke up before I could and was looking at father light, who was putting odd trinkets all over my room. "Ummm, father light what are you doing in my room?" I had asked, and he responded "I am protecting your dreams from the book, which might be trying to reach out to you through your dreams" as he said that I heard the whispers laugh and I shook my head. He left a few minutes after that and I climbed out of bed and went to my window to see it still snowing. I never saw it snow twice in the same month so I was a bit surprised by this but was still happy. I decided today not to go to the church today to play but decided to see if any work needed to be done, there was none. The mayor was on his day off so I didn't need to run letters for him and dad was nowhere at the forge so the forge was closed today so I decided to go for a walk outside of the village. I walked for a few good hours before I came to the graveyard, I wasn't even walking in its direction so I was a bit confused on how I got here. I noticed the gate was open and that the keeper was nowhere to be seen which was odd as well, but I decided to go in to see the tomb in person. When I got there it was the same as I last saw it when I was last here with the keeper, I hit the part where the metal was on the outside and the tomb actually opened and I went inside. The second I was inside the tomb closed and sealed itself and trapped me inside, so I went into the room the book was to see that the shelves where in my dream where full of books where now empty and covered in cobwebs. I approached the black metal pedestal that held the book and it was the same as in my dream, I reached out and this time was able to grab it and when I opened it I heard the tomb opened and when turned to see who or what opened it I saw keeper and father light there glaring at me. "You couldn't heed my warning onyx; you came here despite my warnings and opened that book. Now you must be silenced before you can bring that book into the world" father light had said as a dagger appeared in his magic and keeper extended an old looking hood blade that looked at first like a hoof band but was actually a hidden blade. As I stood there with the book open and finding my older friend and his companion armed to kill me, I opened the book and read a few words before I heard the whispers again saying *"let the living, join the dead"* and all of a sudden I blacked out.

I woke up on the outskirts of the village no longer a colt but a full grown stallion; I was wearing the black metal as armor and a massive sword at my side along with the book with the skull on it on a chain around me. as I looked I saw that my wing had been cut but wasn't even bleeding, and that's when I saw behind me the village was burning. I ran into the village to see the bodies of ponies I once called my neighbors lying dead on the streets and was getting close to my home. I got to my home to the door and door frame was ripped violently off and I entered my home with fear of what happened and if I was responsible for all this death and destruction to see both the bodies of my parents but also the bodies of father light and the keeper. I looked with horror as father light looked at me with the last hint of life in his eyes and said very weakly, "you are nothing but a tool now, and I hope you suffer for your sins" as he said this he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath and was dead. I just stood there while the memories of what I did rushed into my mind and I saw me killing every pony in my sight and setting the village on fire. I spent the next few minutes crying at the death of my family and friends and pulled out the book and opened it, this time looking at the words I read in the tomb before I blacked out and there was only the words the whispers told me and nothing else. I turned the page and suddenly my armor seemed to retract along with my sword and the book and there was nothing left of it but a black neck collar that was on my neck. I just sighed before noticing there was a stone in my father's hoofs that was covered in odd runes covering it and suddenly it glowed brightly and I was blinded by a bright light and passed out.


	3. Chapter Three

*Quick note from me- Sorry guys that I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy of course with school and family stuff. But enough of that, Time to get back to onyx telling his story to…oops almost spoiled it for you…don't want that do we?*

CHAPTER 3

I woke up in a strange forest, feeling lightheaded. After a few moments I looked around, trying to make sense of what happened. There was no sign of town in any direction even when I tried to fly for my actual first time. I only made it above the tree line before falling back to the ground but after getting back up I noticed a small stone that had oddly familiar runes covering it. I took only a few steps towards it before I heard the snap of a twig. I spun around trying to find the source of them but only trees and plants where there. "keep calm onyx...it's just your mind playing tricks on you" I say as I turn back to the stone. I took a few more steps and picked it up, starting to burst into tears when I suddenly remembered what had happened. "It's...it's all my fault...Father light was right about that book...I should have left it in that tomb!" I threw the rock at a tree and cried for hours as the sun started to rise.

I finished my crying and got up then started to walk in no general direction, but walking did nothing for my memories. It actually made them worse since I used to be the town messenger, which meant I walked everywhere. Then it hit me, why walk when I was big enough to technically fly? I flapped my wings a few times to get myself in the air but I remained on the ground. "Ok this isn't helping…I wonder." I had said to myself before tapping on my collar which made the book appear, and after flipping through it before coming to a page on flying. "Well isn't that convenient…a page on flying." I said to myself as I started reading.

I read for a good hour before I started to practice, and after each try I got better and better and of course higher off the ground. I prepared for one good flap when I heard howling from behind me which made me freeze in place. I slowly turned to see at least a dozen strange looking creatures that at a closer inspection looked to be made out of wood, and also an odd smell coming from the wooden creatures. The wooden constructs had a similar body type to the wolves that used to stalk the trading caravans that sometimes came by the village. Made of wood and they looked like wolves, wood wolfs? Bark wolves? I couldn't really come up with a good name for them so I would just call them wolves for the time being. They slowly started to surround me and I considered drawing out my new sword to deal with them, but for some reason I had the feeling that these wolves wouldn't stay down If sliced them up. So I just retracted the book back into my collar and took a very strong flap and was sent flying into the air, way above the tree line. "Oh that was too much! Too much! And now I'm falling!" I had said as I started to fall to the ground but it seemed to be extremely slow; like the world around me just stopped I took a quick look at my surroundings, nothing but sky and clouds and the hard earth below me. I quickly opened my wings and flapped hard to try to stay in the air but I just kept falling as time started to speed up. As I speed to the ground I noticed a cloud close to my crash path and did a roll in time to land on it barely, but I had a new problem.

I tried for a few minutes to get my head free from the clouds grasp, and with one strong pull I did so and fell on the cloud. "ok…so far I am not dead, so that's good. Now what to do" I said to myself before getting up and I started to scan my surroundings below me. The wolves were gone but I guess they were waiting for me on the ground…which I couldn't see due to the massive forest that seemed to span for miles. But I could see in the distance to be what looked to be like an end to the forest. Not wanting to trust my wings in flight or to return to the ground I came up with a fun idea. After a few minutes of 'reshaping' the cloud, I had made it look like a small raft with a sail. Using my wings as a propulsion system, I began to float with my cloud to the forest edge. After a few minutes of floating I managed to get closer to the edge of the forest but my cloud raft was breaking apart, and I fell through the cloud and started to fall again. The next thing I remember was crashing through the forest and a few trees before I skid to a stop at the edge, full of cuts and bruises and on the brink of passing out. Before I passed out I could see what looked to be a small house in a tree and something yellow coming out.

I came too on some sort of table in what looked like a living room, and somepony was rubbing my back in a nice and gentle way. "Oh man…whoever is giving me the massage please don't stop…it feels great" I managed to say to only hear a shy voice saying "oh I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to wake you." Now normally when you wake up in a strange place you should freak out, but she had such a sweet voice and was giving me such a good massage that my mind turned to mush and I just responded dumbly "oh your fine, you might send me back to sleep if you keep this up." And I in fact did fall back to sleep after a few minutes, but I couldn't help it really because it just felt so good. I woke up again this time on a couch covered in bandages and I could hear voices in what I could guess was a upstairs room, and I could make out a few voices and I kept hearing 'strange black and red pony' over and over again so I guess they were talking about me. My coat wasn't even black but a dark grey and my mane was close to black with red stripes, which was a very rare my mother had told me. I didn't ever really thought about it till now but I guess I was a bit different from everypony else in appearance. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps on the stairs next to me and before I knew it four mares were in front of me, one was an orange earth pony with a curious looking hat, there were two Pegasus ponies like me, one with a rainbow looking mane and a cyan coat while the other had a pink mane and yellow coat who even know was looking nervous. But the unicorn who had a purple coat and mane with a violet streak was giving me both a curious and serious look before she said "who are you and where did you come from."


	4. Chapter 4

-Note from me-sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while; life is busy for me (plus some procrastination). But I'll be making new chapters at least once a month from now on but I might do an extra chapter or two from time to time if I can. Anyway no more flashback chapters! Also if you want to ask some questions or want to know when an update comes out I have made a tumbler just for that! Link is blog/onyx-crescent anyway onwards to the story!-

CHAPTER FOUR

I spent at least an hour explaining to the purple pony about my life story (which is what the first few chapters were about FYI) and how I got here, but she looked a bit confused about some of my details. "And that's my life story….oh and my names Onyx by the way" I ended. "You poor thing" the pink mained pony said only to be interrupted by the rainbow mained pony "'poor thing?' fluttershy he killed his entire village and murdered his parents! He should be locked up for that!" I sorta agreed with her though, murder is not simple of a thing but then again I wasn't in control when that happened. The orange pony spoke up finally and just simply said with a country accent " I agree with dashie here that somepony should be punished for that but if you say you weren't in control of yerself then I believe ya" both me and 'dashie' looked at her but I just smiled at her honesty. "We can't just ignore the fact that he murdered his friends and family because some voice in his head told him to applejack, I'll write to the princess about this later but until then..." "Princess?" I said as I interrupted the purple pony who actually gave me a look of both annoyance and confusion. "Princess Celestia? The one who raises the sun every day? One who banished nightmare moon to the moon? Leader of equestria? Ring a bell?" she asked me to which I just responded with a simple "I have no clue who you're talking about". Now this made everypony in the room give me a shocked look. "What?" I just said as the purple pony did a face hoof and sighed.

The ponies went back upstairs, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I didn't know who this princess was but by the reaction they gave me I guess shes is pretty important. They all came back later and all but the one dashie called fluttershy stayed as the others made their goodbyes and left but I could see the purple one whisper something to her before she left. After they were gone me and fluttershy just sat in the living room for I guess an hour before she said "could I get you anything onyx?" I thought for a second before shaking my head no, and it went back to silence and she left to tend to I guess her pets. After actually looking around I noticed she had a lot of pet stuff like bird houses and nests and a bunch of other things for animals, maybe she was lonely and her only company was animals or she took care of them. "So fluttershy, you take care of pony's pets or something?" I asked to which she responded with a simple nod. "I also take care of animals that need to be taken care of, but sometimes I help twilight and my other friends from time to time with other things" she said. "So you just live here alone? By yourself?" I asked and she again just nodded and kept tending to her animals. "So anyway who were the other ponies?" I asked as she looked to be finishing what she was doing. "Well twilights the purple coated one and shes is the smart one, she runs the ponyville library and shes has got spike helping here there. Then there is applejack who was wearing the country hat, she is the most honest pony I know and she runs the apple farm, but she is a little stubborn when it comes to asking for help. Then there is rainbow dash who is the most loyal pony and she is also the fastest flyer in equestria in my opinion, but sometimes she just runs into her problems without thinking about them first. Then there is rarity who you haven't met yet and also pinkie pie who you also haven't met yet, there both nice but rarity is a little…how do I say this…dramatic, and pinkie pie is always partying if not helping the cakes at sugercube corner. I think that's it." I just looked at her as she yawned and looked tired, I looked outside and the moon was just rising. "Well looks like the moon is raising fluttershy, I think I might go to sleep" I said. "Oh do you need anything? Maybe another pillow or an extra blan-""no thank you fluttershy you have been too kind to me, besides I'm just fine on this couch with this nice pillow and soft blanket" I interrupted her to say, she was nice but she was a little too nice, I would be surprised if ponies wouldn't try to take advantage of her.

We said goodnight to each other and she went upstairs while I got comfy on the couch and fell asleep in moments. First night in this new place, so far so good and I've already found some place to at least stay while I get my barrings. But I noticed that my dream was different, I was just floating in nothing but the void of nothingness, I looked around and there was no meadow or anything, just black space. Suddenly a massive skull appeared out of nowhere and it spoke with a dark whisper, the source I think of the voice in my head. "You think yourself safe here…but you are mistaken…" it said. "You're the voice in my head, who are you?" I asked. "I am known by many names…all of them lost to time except for one…I am the book…of the dead." It said the last three words with an evil sounding laugh that echoed through the void, sending a dark chill down my spine. "What do you want from me?" I asked to which it just said lowly, "I want release". "What do you mean release?" I asked, a little confused. "I was once one of flesh and blood; I was a proud unicorn with a proud and glorious life in the oldest of times. But I was fooled by a dark being into turning my gift into a curse; I raised countless dead and created dark magic and weapons to use against my old masters enemies. But one day I broke free of his influence and destroyed it and my terrible creations, but my soul was cursed to be trapped in this book, forcing my knowledge onto its pages and my glyphs of dark magic to be copied into this book as well, when you came to that graveyard that day I knew you would help me, so I made sure that you would free me, but the curse that binds me to this book must have overpowered you, and you were sent onto a blood lust and savagely destroyed your village and its inhabitants. The blood of the innocent your dark self then used to craft runes to summon that armor that hides in plain sight in that collar you now wear." I looked shocked, all this time I thought the book was just an evil tool that took over me and made me do what I did but instead it created a different side of me that would kill anything and everything, and who knows what else it might do. "How do I release you?" I asked to which it said "I do not know, but perhaps the one known as twilight may hold the answers we seek". Twilight, the purple unicorn that probably doesn't trust me. "She may not trust me, I will have to gain her trust before I ask for her help" I said. "It may also help if you also aided her friends, you will also need to learn the ability to fly for it may be useful in the future". "Then I shall do that in the morning, but for now I want to go to me normal dreams please." I said and it nodded and disappeared, taking the void with it and leaving behind the meadow, I lie down in the grass and watch a butterfly fly by and just relaxed as I went on dreaming.

Again the tumblr is blog/onyx-crescent


End file.
